


In the Space

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Caves, Dragons, F/M, Forests, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Giant Spiders, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Memories, Monsters, Nemesis(Decepticon's ship), Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pictures, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spaceships, Spiders, Violence, past pregnancy, tragic past, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emyly Angel Vatson, techno-organic and daughter of Optimus Prime was send to a space to help Decepticons.<br/>But on the journey... she learn a tragic past of their leader Megatron.</p><p>(I changed my name from Bellass to Emyly001)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decission

Angel was sitting in the living room and was watching the TV. She didn't want to watch it but her mother, Laura, told her to.

Her mom didn't want her to hear their conversation. But why? She was old enough to know what was happening around her. Well, if you consider a thirteen year old girl old enough.

She silently got up and walked out of the living room. She didn't turn off the TV because her mom would get suspicious.

She was wallind down the hall and her main course was kitchen. She high fived herself in her mind because the doors were cracked open.

She peeked inside and saw her mom's back. Her brown hairs were falling down to her half back. She was talking to somone over the hologram but Angel coudln't see who it was.

,,How could you say that? She's just thirteen year old girl!" Laura sounded angry. ,,But she has skills. Skills that many of us could only dream of. We need her, Laura. We really do." A deep baritone voice spoke.

,,But... you can't take her away like that. She is everything I have left." Laura spoke in a low tone. ,,I know. And is it still troubling you? Laura, you need to get over it." That deep voice softened.

Laura sighed. ,,I know. But he said that he love me. And I thought he really meant that. But... when it comes to Angel... she's not like that. She's different." ,,I know. She's not like fer father and she'll never be. I got my own daughter so you might say I'm talking from experience." That voice spoke again and he chuckled slightly.

,,And that's the reason why I don't want to sent her away. I'm afraid she'll never come back again just like her father." Laura had a hidden sob in it.

,,She will com back again. You will see. But we need her. Just ask her, what she thinks about that." And with that the hologram dissapiered.

Angel quickly but silently runned back into the living room. She jumped over the couch and sits on and was prettending that she was watching the TV the whole time.

Her mom walked into the living room and with a sigh she sits next to her daughter. She hugged her and layed her head on her shoulder.

,,What's wrong mom?" She asked. Of course she knew what was wrong but she wanted her mom to say it.

Laura looked at her with her brown eyes. ,,What would be your decission?" Angel blinked. ,,What decission?"

Laura took a deep breath. ,,About going on a certain place far, far away from here." Angel starts thinking. ,,Depends on what place it is."

,,What about space?" Laura asked. Angel's eyes widened. ,,Space? I always wanted to know how space looks like!"

Laura smiled at her daughters happyness but she sighed again. Angel noticed it and started to be worried. ,,Mom? What is it?"

Laura smiled. ,,What if you never come back from that place?" Angel starts thinking again. ,,It depends on the situation. If there's somone who needs my help and they woudln't done it without me... then I would risk it."

Laure hugged her tightly and was fighting the tears that were collecting in her eyes. ,,You are so brave. You would sacriface for the sake of others."

Angel hugged her back. ,,You would do the same thing, mom. And I never see you to give up in any situation."

They pulled apart and Laura petted her cheek. ,,Do you want to go?" She asked. Angel nodded. ,,I suppose they need my help. They woudln't ask. Would they?"

Laura kissed her forehead. ,,Of course not." She got up and walked back into the kitchen. ,,Dinner will be at six o'clock."

\----That night-----  
Angel was relaxing in the bath tub. She was running two kilometers every night so her legs were slightly sore.

White froth was all around her and her hairs were rised topknot to prevent them from getting wet.

Angel starts thinking about the conversation that she heard and about the conversation with her mom.

It was strange. Her mom was worried and at the same time sad. She never saw her like that. Something was troubling her and it was because that conversation with that person.

She shivered at the thought of that deep baritone voice but it warmed her by her heart. ,,What?" She whispered and touched the place where her heart should be.

She looked at the clock and noticed, that she was here over half an four.

She quickly shovered herself, wiped the water out of off her with a large towel and put a pajama on her.

She brushed her teath and cleaned her skin. She then put on her skin a night ointment.

She walked out of the bathroom and closed the doors behind her. She let her hair loose and massaged her head.

She walked up the stairs into her room and closed the doors behind her. She leaned against them and rubbed her eyes.

She didn't want to make her mom sad but they needed her help. Whoever it was, he sounded like they can't make it without her.

She walked over to her bed and layed on it. She pulled a blanket over her and made herself comfortable.

She took a book and opened it. It was her favorite book ,Glass Throne'. It was about a thief girl, who has been captured and she must fight her way free in a competition.

But during the story, she fell in love with the prince and he fell in love with her. So happy ending for both of them.

She wasn't tired and she knew that reading is the only thing that will make her tired and go to sleep.

\----Kitchen----  
Laura was sitting behind a table on a chair. She didn't know what to do or convince her daughter not to go in there.

She looked out of the window at the falling sun that was saying a goodbye to her.

She didn't want to lost her. Not like her father. Her... alien father.

She did a mistake she chose him and not him. She made a mistake and payed dearly for that. She was so naive when she thought that he truly loved her.

When she told him, that she was pregnant... he told her to go on aboration. She was so shocked when she heard that coming out of his mouth.

She refused. And she even yelled at him. She was so angry at him so much that she coudln't describe it.

That angered him and he just left. Without any further word.

She was trying to contact him but he wasn't taking it or he turned it off.

Laura shook her head. No. Her daughter isn't like him. She will return safe and sound. But she must let her go.

It was still hard for her to see how her daughter grown up. Not long ago, she was just a little baby she was holding in her arms. And now? She was a thirteen year old girl who wanted to go on adventure.

Laura smiled. ,,Angel. My brave and adventurous daughter."

\----Nemesis----  
,,My Lord. Are you sure you... want that techno-organic on board?" Asked Starscream.

,,Yes. And don't question my decission." Megatron growled dangerously.

Starscrram trembled and he ducked a little because he thought, that Megatron is going to hit him.

But no punch came and Starscream straightened himself. Megatron turned to face the console. ,,Everyone. Leave me alone."

Everyone left without question but Soundeave remainef a little longer and then he left.

Megatron sighed and rubbed his optics. Why did he asked for her? Why? He didn't know.

He leaned against the console and vented heavily. He was getting tired. He was getting tired because of all of it.

He typed something on the console and two pictures showed. One was Laura and the second was Enyly. Or Angel? He didn't know.

He was looking at them and was comparing them. They were the same but Emyly has blond stripes in her hairs and her chocolate brown eyes has a neon blue stripes in it.

,,Laura..." Megatron puts a servo over his spark chamber and he closed his optics.


	2. Aboard the Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel enter the Nemesis first time.

Angel woke up unusualy early. She stretched and sits. She looked out of the window and noticed, that the sun was rising.

She got up and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a clothes she'll wear today.

She also pulled out a bag for her another clothes. She pulled out few t-shirts, few bras and panties, few socks, few jeans, few dresses and few skirts.

From shelves she took few of her favorites boots. She puts it into her bag and ziped it up. She sighed and leaned against the wardrobe.

She starts thinking about her mom. It was rude to leave her like this but they needed her help. Whoever it was, they needed her help.

She straightened herself and changed into her new clothes. She walked into the kitchen and she froze, when she saw her mom sitting behind a table.

,,Mom? What are you doing here so early?" She asked. Laura turned her head at the voice of her daughter. ,,I could ask you the same thing." She stands up and walked over to her.

,,Mom. I needed to pack up my things." Said Angel. Laura hugged her and sighed. Angel hugged her back and smiled.

They pulled apart and Laura rubbed her cheek. ,,I'm going to prepare breakfast. You'll need a big one on a such a big journey."

Angel was watching her mom collecting groceries. ,,Need help?" She asked. Laura shook her head. ,,No. Everything's fine."

Angel nodded and walked into bathroom. She cleaned her teeth and face. She packed the things she's going to need.

She brought it into her room and puts it next to her bag. She walked back into the kitchen and saw her mm setting down breakfast with a tea.

They sits next to each other. ,,Enjoy your meal." They said to each other and starts eating.

\----Nemesis-----  
Megatron was standing on a bridge and in front of the console and was watching the stars. His arms were folded behind his back and he sighed.

Soundwave was here with him and was typing something into console. He looked at his master and tilted his head questioningly.

Soundwave played an aduio with mixed voices. ,,When are we going to pick her up?" He asked. Megatron looked over his shoulder. ,,Today, Soundwave. Today."

He turned back to the console and typed something. Pictures of Laura and Emyly poped up and he was looking at them.

\----House of Laura and Emyly----  
Angel brought her bags down and puts them near the doors. Laura made her an extra food and she brought it to her.

Laura sighed and looked at her bags. Angel gently rubbed her cheek and Laura smiled at her. She rubbed Angel's arms gently. ,,My sweet child. My brave and adventurous child."

They heard an engine of a spaceship and Angel took her things.

They walked out and Laura closed the door behind them. Angel was staring in awe at the giant spaceship, that was landing.

They focused on a ramp, that was coming down and they walked to it. One big, silver and large mech was comming down, followed by a mech with girly legs and few troopers.

,,Hello, Laura." The large mech bowed his head. ,,Greetings, Megatron." Laura did the same thing.

Wait. That mech spoke in a deep baritone voice. So this was the mech, mom was talking yeastarday! Angel's mind raced at the new information.

,,Come." Said Megatron and he turned around and start walking back into the ship. Angel looked at her mom and Laura kissed her forehead. ,,Go." She whispered.

Angel smiled and starts walking into the ship. ,,Megatron!" Laura called out on Megatron. He stopped but didn't looked at her. ,,Bring my daughter back safe and sound!" She said to him and Megatron continued walking.

Angel was looking at her mom until the ramp fully closed. She looked into the ground and Megatron looked at her.

,,Follow me." His voice boomed and she looked at him. They starts walking trough the halls of Nemesis.

Some of the trooper gives her a look but she ignored them. Probably they never had an organic on their ship. A techno-organic to be specific.

Megatron looked over his shoulder to look at Emyly. She was walking with straight posture and was looking in front of her. Just like her mother.

They stopped in front of a room and the doors slid aside. ,,This will be your new room." They stepped in and Angel followed them.

The doors slid shut and Angel walked over to the large beth and she puts the bags next to it. She looked around the room. She must be in her Cybertronian form to even sit behind a table.

,,Master. I never doubted your decission but... Are you sure you want that organic here?" Whispered Starscream. ,,Shut up." Megatron growled.

Starscream trembled at this but he gritted his denta. His master hated these filthy organics just like him. So why he wanted that human her aboard?

Megatron looked at Emyly and starts walking out of the room. That girly mech remained here for a while but he walked away too.

After the doors slid shut, Angel noticed a big wardrobe. She changed into her Cybertronian form and walked to it.

She opened it and her mouth gaped open. There were outfits of different kind and color. Everything was for females and it was her size too!

She starts looking trough it and she didn't stopped to be amazed. There were types as pilot, soldier and many others.

\-----The bridge----  
Megatron snarled as he gives Starscreama hit into the face. They were just in Earth's atmosphere and Starscream was driving him mad.

He snarled and looked around him. ,,Whoever touches that girl is going to have problems with me!" Everyvone nodded franticaly.

Megatron took a deep vent and starts walking out of the bridge. He needed to check on Emyly. His soldiers are capable of everything.

\----Emyly's quarters----  
As Megatron stepped in and the doors slid shut behind him, he noticed Emyly looking into the wardrobe.

She looked at him and she bowed in a greeting sign. ,,To a every sigle outfit, there are glasses, visors and stuff. It's in the shelf above." Said Megatron.

Emyly looked at the shelf and yellow glasses with black framing caught her interrest. She took them and inspected them.

Megatron stepped to the wardrobe and pulled out a yellow and white outfit with black boots with yellow stripe in the middle. 

,,Those glasses belongs to this. Why don't you change and show me how you looks like?" It wasn't a request but an order.

That black outfit Emyly was wearing was too tight for his tastes. Also his soldiers could try something behind his back.

Emyly took the outfit and walked into the bathroom where she changed. Megatron could only hear shifting of clothes and ziping and unziping.

Emyly stepped out and she was putting the glasses on. It was a pilot putfit so it was wery comfortable.

,,Beautiful." Megatron vented out. ,,Excuse me?" Emyly looked at him. Megatron blinked and walked over to her.

,,Zip up properly." He zipped her fully and stepped back. He looked her over and nodded. ,,Always zip up fully. You never know, what would happen here."

Angel nodded in understatemen and she walked over to a mirror. She was looking herself over. It was comfortable and the color scheme was nice.

,,I need you on the bridge." Megatron's voice boomed again and she looked at him.

He starts walking out of the room and she was following him with a distance. She didn't know him and she didn't know how close she could get.

They walked on the bridge and Angel could sense a hungry stares at her. Ignoring them, it was the best thing she could do.

Megatron growled dangerously at the starrings bots. He must made sure, that no one is starring at her like that.


	3. First trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners on the Nemesis break free.

Angel was standing beside Megatron. She was standing nervously and awkwardly. She was playing with her fingers and bitting her lower lip.

She felt glares on her and she was getting nervous. Yes, shebignored it before but she wasn't stabding so close to the Decepticon leader.

Megatron was typing somethung into the console. He didn't register all those glares coming his and Emyly's way.

,,I need you to look at this." Megatron took Angel by her upper arm and led her in front of him.

He let go of her upper arm and he leaned against the console. Angel noticed with the corner of her eye how close Megatron was.

,,Have you seen this before?" He asked. Angel looked at the screen and nodded slightly. ,,Yes. Old ruins of The Dragon Empress in Dragon's world." She looked at him. ,,But why do you ask?"

Megatron straightened himself. ,,Because this is our course." He turned around. ,,Come. I need you to see something."

She followed him out of the bridge but the glares continued to follow her.

They were walking trough a hall but the light that was there was soon dying. She wondered why. ,,Where are we going?" She asked.

Megatron looked over his shoulder. ,,To the prison. Thete are the reasons we are going to Dragon's world."

Angel noddes and she catched up with him and walked by his side. She tought, that he would say something to her but he didn't. It suprised her.

They came into prison and by theyr right side, there were three big doors with small window. 

,,What's in these?" Angel walked to one of the doors. ,,Answers." Said Megatron and he folded his arms behind his back.

Angel walked closer to it and looked into the window. At first she didn't see nothing but then claws scratched at the window and big yellow eye looked trough it.

She yelped in suprise and stumbled back but Megatron catched her by her shoulders. ,,It's okay. He won't hurt you." He spoke in a low tone.

Angel straightened herself and that thing growled at her. ,,What is this?" She asked and looked into that eye.

,,Threacherous dragons. We are taking them back to Dragon's world." Megatron answered and walked closer to Angel.

She looked at him and at his scarred face. He noticed her stare and looked at her. ,,What?" She shook her head. ,,Nothing."

She brough her hand to his face and traced the scars with her finger. Megatron blinked at the touch without pain. His only touches with other person was in battle and it was always painful.

He grasped her hand Angel gasped at the sudden gesture. ,,I'm-I'm sorry.... I..." She tryed to get herself free.

Megatron let her hand go. ,,It's fine. It's just.... No one did this to me. That was my first touch without pain."

Angel's eyes widened. ,,You never did. Well, we must correct that. Shall we?" She smiled at him and Megatron blinked. 

,,She looks like an angel like that. Wait. What?" He shook his head to get these thoughts out of his head.

,,Let us return." He said and they starts walking towards the bridge.

Angel was walking in front of Megatron and he was looking her over. She has a nice curves on how young she is.

Megatron slapped himself mentaly for that. She was young. Really young. He can't think about her like that.

They walked back on the bridge and back in fron of the console. ,,You can go back to your room. I don't need you anymore." That was an order.

Angel wanted to say something but she decided not to. She walked out and the glates wete at her again. But she noticed, that one visored mech was mining his own business. He was the only one.

She was walking into her room and the troopers that were walking trough the hall were glaring at her. She ignored it and walked into her room.

The doors slid shut behind her and she sighed. She walked over to the berth and she sits on it.

She starts thinking about her mom and her father. ,, How he looks like? What was he like? Was he truly that selfish?" She asked herself.

She looked up because alarms starts blaring. She stands up and walked out of her room.

She saw troopers running down tge corridor with blasters ready. ,,Emyly. Stay in your room. Lord Megatron's orders." Says one of the troopers.

,,What is happening?" She asked. ,,Prisoner escaped." Says the trooper and starts running again.

Angel thinked for a while. ,,The only prisoners she saw were.....the treacherous dragons." She trembled a litte and the she looked to her left.

She heard heavy footsteps and soon she saw the dragon. Her eyes widened when she realized it was going straight at her.

He jumped forward and the dragon missed her with his claws. It must be a fire dragon because he was red.

Angel quickly got up and must be quick on dodging the dragon's attack. His claws were swinging near her and Angel always tought that he could hit her.

The dragon roared and swinged with his tail. Angel fle backwards and landed on her back with a grunt.

The dragon jumped at hir and his claws dig into her skin. Angel gritted her teeth and hissed painfuly.

She kicked the dragon into the stomach few times until he finally let her go. 

She got up and looked at her stomach. There were wounds and it was bleeding.

The dragon was ready to charge at her again and she needed to be ready.

Whan the dragon was close enough, she kikced him into the jaw and it cracked. The dragon flew to the side and hit the wall.

Angel wanted to run for help but the dragon got up and snarled at her. She got into defensive stance and she felt the outfit soaking in her blood.

The dragon cgarged at her again and Angel catched his mouth with both hands.

The dragon fought and wanted to reach at her with his tongue but she throwed him into a wall.

She was panting hard andbwhen she finally decided she go for help that dragon grabbed her by her legs and slammed her into the ground.

She cryed out because her stomach recieved new pain. He brought her closer to him and she didn't waste anymore seconds.

She sits up and with both fists she hits him into head and neck. She heard something crack and the dragon let her go.

She got free from his grasp and she starts slowly walking away. The dragon opened his eyes and silently stands up.

He walked behind Angel silently and grabbed her by her stomach with his tail. She gasped in suprise but the dragon was alredy running down the halls with her.

She was trying to get free but it wasn't easy. As the dragon was running trough the halls he was slamming her into the walls.

,,Help me!" She cryed out and she hoped that someone heard her. The dragon roared and was still running.

\-----The bridge-----  
Soundwave was searching trough the cameras for any sign of the dragon. Thankfuly he found him.

He found him on camera seven. Wait. Was that Angel?

Soundwave panicked and was thinking what he should do.

An idea struck him. He waited for the right moment and when it hit he closed the doors.

It cuts the dragon's tail and it was left on the other side of the doors. It fell to the ground and it kept moving and it wasn't leting Emyly go.

Soundwave runned out of his position without premission but Emyly needed help.

When he finally found her, he helped her out of the tail. He pulled her close and held her in his arms.

He pushed few hairs out of her face. She was unconsious and it was understandable.

She had a few burns under the outfit. Blood was pouring out of her stomach and the outfit was soaked in it.

He heard roaring behind the closed doors, then something heavy fell onto the floir and the doors slid aside.

They revealed Megatron his body full of blood and his sword was unsheated.

When he saw Emyly he hid his sword and runned to her. He knelt beside her and took her into his arms.

,,She need doctor, immediately!" He stands up and starts running towards a med. bay.

\--------  
When Angel woke up, she was in an unknown room and monitors were beeping around her. She was atached to some and her wounds were bandaged.

She looked around and heard a voice. ,,Ah. You are awake I see." She turned her head to the voice and saw a red robot.

,,My name is Knock Out. I'm the chief medical officer on Nemesis. You are Emyly, right?" Knock Out walked to her and pulled out a scan.

,,Yes. I'm Emyly." Said Angel. She watched the scan. ,,Burns. Bleeding. You were out for two days." Said Knock Out and put away the scaner.

,,Two days? What happened to the dragon?" Angel asked in a raspy tone. Knock Out looked at her. ,,You mean what happened to Lava? Megatron killed him."

Angel gasped and her heart clenched. She was gasping for air. Knock Out catched her shoulders. ,,Emyly. What's wrong?"

In Angel's mind she heard the roaring and shrieking of the dragon as Megatron was piercing his sword trpugh him. She felt his pain...his everything.

Knock Out gave her an injection with sedativa to put her into sleep. It was just few minutes until Angel closed her eyes.

He sighed and puts away the injection. He cleaned it and cleaned his tools. Breakdown walked to him and hugged him from behind.

,,What happened?" He asked gently. ,,I must put her into sleep." Knock Out turned and Breakdown rised him and puts him on the table. ,,Why?"

,,I have this feeling that.... she's somehow conected to empress." Breakdown looked at her. ,,You think?" Knock Out nodded. Breakdown carresed his cheek.

,,You'll tell this Megatron tomorrow. Now, everyone needs rest." Said Breakdown and took Knock Out into his arms.

\------Megatron's quarters------  
He was in his washracks and was leaning against a wall with his servos.

He was looking down at the spiraling water. He has this strange feeling.

When he was killing Lava, he saw Emyly in front of him instead of Lava. He thought he was hurting her too.

He straightened himself. When Knock Out told him about Emyly's injuries, he felt something he didn't felt in decades.

He rised his head into the water and he let it fall on his face plates.

Why he was feeling like that around Emyly? Why? Was it somehow conected to her? He didn't know. He really didn't know.


	4. Ghosts from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel meet the dead Empress of The Dragon's world.

Angel was still sleeping. Megatron was looking at her sleeping form and he pulled a blanket over her, that he brought her.

She was sleeping on her side in her underwear because that outfit was devasted from Lava and her own blood.

He rubbed her cheek gently and he could swear, that she leaned into his touch. He pushed few hairs out of her face.

He smiled and walked out of the med. bay. He passed by Knock Out whom was reading a data pad.

,,How is she?" He asked. Knock Out looked at him. ,,Burns and the wound in her abdomen isn't that bad as it looks. I bandaged her stomach, both her upper arms, her right tight and calf and left ankle."

Megatron nodded. ,,Will she...." Knock Out nodded. ,,She is a strong girl. She will heal." Megatron nodded and walked on the bridge.

\----Med. bay----  
Angel was sleeping peacefuly. That injection did a good work.

She rolled onto her back and frowned. She heard a gentle voice calling out for her. ,,Angel? Angel, can you hear me?" It was a woman.  
\--------  
Angel opened her eyes and she slowly sits. She wasn't in the med. bay but on a different place.

It was full of mist and the ground was covered in dust and ashes. But it was white and it was falling from the sky too.

She pulled the blanket of off her and slid from the berth. She stands up on the ground. It was soft.

She took a few steps but the injuries were causing her pain. She looked back but the berth wasn't there anymore.

She looked around her and starts walking forward. Footsteps were bhind her. The dust and ashes weren't unpleasant but quite... pleasant.

She continued walking and was looking around her. ,,Hello?" She tryed.

,,Angel." A female gentle voice said. Angel starts franticaly looking around her but she coudln't see a thing.

,,Where are you?" She asked. ,,I'm here." That voice sounded distand.

,,Where?" Angel tryed again. ,,I'm here." That voice was behind her this time.

Angel turned around and saw a tall and slim woman in white dress, her dark brown hairs were around her and her gently green eyes were looking at Angel. She has a pale skin and warm smile on her face.

,,Who are you?" Asked Angel. ,,I'm Emily Hatson. Former Empress of The Dragon's World." Answered Emily.

,,Former?" Angel took a step back. Emily's smile dissapiered. ,,I was killed in a war against Cybertron, that ocured on our planet many years ago."

Emily starts walking around Angel. ,,I died in my husbands arms." Angel gasped in shock. ,,I'm so sorry."

Emily smiled warmly again. ,,Now my daughter is ruleing my planet. She is from twins but she's the one who was born first."

Angel nodded. ,,Wait. Twins?" ,,My childs are techno-organics. Just like you." Answered Emily.

Angel's eyes widened. ,,There are more like me? So I'm not the only one?" Emily nodded. ,,Yes. But my daughter is more organic than Cybertronian. And my son is the oposite."

,,Why your son isn't ruleing too?" Asked Angel and straightened herself. She could sense, that she could trust her.

,,My son wanted to be a Dragon Elite Guard. He never felt like a king." Answered Emily. Angel nodded. ,,Why am I here? I think you didn't want me here for a friendly talk."

Emily smiled more and nodded. ,,Yes. I'll show you the war." Emily starts walking and Angel followed her.

Angel could swear that Emily was floating. Her feet didn't touch the ground because she didn't saw any foot steps.

They came to a lake that was bright blue. ,,What is this?" Angel asked and came closer.

,,My memories." Said Emily and pointed at it. Angel looked into it and saw a raging battle. There were Cybertronians and organics probably Dragons and they had wooden and steel weapon.

In the crowds, like a glowing statue, was a big silver mech with blue optics and was fighting alongside the Dragons.

,,Wait. Is that Megatron?" Angel pointed at the silver mech. Emily nodded. ,,That's my husband. Well, he was." She chuckled slightly.

They moved to a castle where Emily was protecting two babies with a bone scytche. ,,Is that you?" Asked Angel. Emily nodded.

A bunch of Cybertronians fought theyr way in and were tryong to get to the childrens. Emily was fighting bravely and with a such force, so the Cybertronians were flying backwards and out of the window.

Then white space and then Megatron was holding hid dieing wife in his arms. They were saying theyr goodbyes and then she died.

The river cleared itself and it was bright blue again. Angel stands up and looked at Emily. She was crying.

Angel walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Emily looked at her and smiled warmly.

,,After I died....I wiped out his memories and send him to Cybertron as a miner. He don't remember his life before mining. I also changed the memories of others." Said Emily and wiped her tears.

,,So they were thinking, that he was always there." Said Angel and Emily nodded. ,,Now you need to return." Emily rubbed Angel's cheek.

\-----Med. bay----  
Angel shot into a sitting position and came into contact with a broad chest. It was Megatron.

He hugged her and starts cooing. ,,Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." He rubbed her head gently.

Angel nuzzled into his chest and curled near. It suprised Megatron at first but he hugged her more tightly.

\-----Laura's house----  
Laura was sitting on her bed and was looking at photo album.

At the beginig, there was Angel trough her ages. Laura smiled at her daughter's photos and then she listed at the end of the album.

There was Angel's father with Laura. There were many pictures with her and his team. ,,Optimus..."

Laura whispered and closed the album and puts it into a night stand. ,,I should've chose Megatron instead of you."

She stands up and walked out of her bedroom and into bathroom.


	5. On the orbit of The Dragon's world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis arrived at the orbit near The Dragon's World and now they are awaiting the premission to land.

,,Slowly. Slowly." Said Knock Out and wits Breakdown, they were standing near the berth.

Angel carefuly slid down from the berth and slowly stands up. She found a support in the berth begorr she fully stands up.

,,Now. Try to take few steps." Said Knock Out and he extended his arms. Breakdown did the same thing.

Angel nodded and with a shaky legs she took a few steps. She lost balance in a while but she managed to keep it.

She took another step but she stumbled and Breakdown must catch her.

,,Thank you." Said Angel softly and stands up again. On how big Breakdown was he was careful and gentle.

She took another two steps but she lost balnce and stumbled backwards. She hit the berth and grunted.

,,Whoa, whoa. Easy there." Said Knock Out and walked over to the berth. ,,No walking. Alright? You don't have enough strenght yet." Said Knock Out and put a pillow under Angel's head.

,,Lava must damaged you more than we thought." Said Breakdown. ,,Injured." Angel corrected him. Breakdown nodded in apology.

,,Breakdown! Megatron need us on the bridge." Said Knock Out and he was alredy walking out of the med. bay.

,,Right away." Said Breakdown and he waited for the doors to close. He looked at Angel with seriousness in his optics. 

,,Those bandages are uselles. You should be dead with those injuries." Angel wanted to said something but Breakdown cut her off.

,,In history, there was no one and nobot who survived attack of a fire or a lava dragon." And with that, he walked out of the med. bay.

Angel starts thinking on what Breakdown just said her. ,,No one survived the attacks of the fire or the lava dragons." She repeated to herself.

She slid from the berth and slowly stands up. She was using the berth as a support. Her legs were shaking like a jelly.

,,OK. OK. Focus, Angel, focus." She said to her self and sighed. ,,Alright. First step." She took a first step but she was losing balance.

She extended her arms to regain it. She smiled to herself because she stayed on her legs. She sighed again and took another step.

Her course was the main computer in the med. bay. She wanted to find answers. If Breakdown said that no one survided the attack, why was she still alive?

She lost balance again but was unable to regain it. She fell to the ground but her injuries didn't hut.

She blinked. She moved into a sitting position and looked at her bandaged stomach. She starts taking off the bandage and she gasped in shock and her eyes widened.

Her belly was clear like the attack never happened. There were no burns or scars. She gasped again when she remembered the pain of Lava.

She slowly stands up and continued to walk to the main computer. She was breathing heavily because how much she was focusing.

When she walked to the computer she immediately found support in the keyboard. She looked it over and pressed single button.

A list of injuries popped up on the screen and she looked at it. She readed few and then she stopped herself.

It was a Cybertronian language but she could read it like her own. ,,How? What was going on in here?" She asked herself.

She looked at the keyboard and typed ,fire and lava dragons'. It starts searching and few categories popped up.

She starts reading them. ,,Types of fire and lava dragons. No. Habitats of fire and lava dragons. No. Incidents of fire and lava dragons. Yes. This is it."

Angel smiled and clicked on it. Many incidents and cases showed on the screen. She readed the first one. ,,A small pack of fire dragons killed an unwanted army of Cybertronians."

She clicked on it and some texts and pictures loaded. It was a different language than Cybertronian but she could still read it. ,,What the hell?" She cursed to herself.

She scrolled down the pictures and she almost purged. But she didn't have what to purge. Some of the Cybertronians were torn apart but some of them were melted. Some pictures showed Cybertroniand without face, limbs or organs.

She quited it and scrolled trough the incidens. One caught her interrest. ,,Lava dragon killed a tourist because he was photographing with bolt."

She rised her eyebrow and clicked on it. There was no texts nor pictures. Only a video. With a shaky finger she pressed the ,play' button.

It showed a ,park' and the tourists were standing on a bridge. The view was from another tourists whom was standing a little back.

The tourist that was in the fron pulled out a camera and took a picture of a lava dragon. Saddly it was with bolt.

The dragon roared and starts rubbing his eyes. He roared again and starts running towards the bridge.

He jumped and took the tourist down to the ground in his mouth. Everyone starts screaming and panicking but no guards were running to aid.

The dragon starts dragging the tourist across the grpund and was scraching at him and bitting him. As the final act he jumped into the lava with the tourist.

Few minutes was nothing just a dead silence. Then the dragon came out of the lava and was chewing the head of the tourist.

Angel turned off the computer and leaned forward. It was too much and now she was getting sick. But she needed to find answers.

She typed ,Empress of The Dragon's World'. New results popped up. ,,Empress gave a birth to twins. No. Empress is marrying a gladiator. No. New Empress of The Dragon's World discovered her new ability. Let's check this out."

She clicked on it and a video showed. She pressed the ,play' button. It showed a beautiful woman wit a long dark brown almost black hairs and green eyes. She was slim but tall. ,,It must be Emily's daughter.Eliza."

She bit into her hand and shiver runned down Angel's spine. She shivered when she saw blood coming out of the wound.

Angel was okay when she saw her own blood but she wasn't when she saw a blood of a different person.

Eliza looked into the camera and smiled and showed her hand. ,,How can she smile?" Angel asked herself.

But her eyes widened on what she saw next. The blood was coming back into the wound and it was healing automaticaly.

Angel touched her belly and starts taking the bandage of off her upper arm. When it was gone, it ecposed a clear skin without burns.

,,Did you find what you were searching for?" Angel nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Megatron speak.

She turned around an looked at him. ,,Uhh... yeah." She nodded. Megatron only looked at her and walked to the computer. He stopped the video and turned off the computer.

,,You should be resting." Said Megatron. ,,You sound like Knock Out." Said Angel with a small smile.

,,Ask him what did he saw when he was killing Lava." Emily whispered into her ear. Angel didn't understand but if she wanted to know she must ask.

Megatron froze and looked at Angel. Should he tell her? If he should how wil she react? He was afraid. Wait. Was he just afraid?

He took her by her upper arm and led her back to the berth. ,,I saw Lava and gallons of blood." He said to her but he didn't looked at her.

,,That is not all." Said Emily. ,,I can feel that is not all." Said Angel and Megatron rised her to place her on the berth. ,,You are light. Are eating properly?" He asked.

,,Answer me." Said Angel with a strong voice. Megatron pulled a blanket over her and stoped by her shoulders.

He looked at her with unreadable expression. ,,In few moments.... I... I-I saw..... you." Angel's throat tightened but she managed to keep neutral face.

She rised her hand and placed it on Megatron's cheek. She starts gently rubbing it and Megatron leaned into the touch.

,,Gonna guess. No one did this to you." Said Angel. ,,No." Answered Megatron. Angel's expression softened and she took off the blanket to expose her upper falf of her body.

,,Lay your head on my belly." Said Angel softly. Megatron looked at her and Angel nodded.

Megatron moved little forward and with hesitation, he layed his head on Angel's belly. He could feel the belly riseing thanks to breathing and the blood floating trough her veins.

She placed her hand on his head gently. She starts gently rubbing it and she could swear that she could hear him purring.

She bit her tongue to stop a laugh. It was funny to see the ,fearsome leader of the Decepticons' purring and laying on her belly like a pet.

She replaced her hand with her second and moved it to his back. She starts rubbing them and Megatron groaned and frowned.

,,You are tensed. Come on. Sit between my legs." Said Angel and Megatron straightened himself. He looked at her and she nodded.

She moved herself into a sitting position and spread her legs to acces Megatron space. ,,Come on."

Megatron sits on the berth and between Angel's legs. He catched them for support. It suprised him how slim she was. He could take her legs fully into his servo.

She starts massaging his shoulders and Megatron groaned. ,,You are skilled. No one did this to me like that." He said and closed his optics.

Angel could feel the cables relaxing under her touches. She moved to his back and he leaned into the touches.

,,Did you had a wife?" She asked gently. ,,No, I haven't. I was a miner as long as I remember." Answered Megatron.

Angel looked down and continued to massage him. ,,We are awaiting a permission to land on The Dragon's World. We are now on the orbit." Said Megatron.

,,How long we will wait?" Angel asked. ,,I don't know. It takes time till the Empress decide." Answered Megatron.

\----The bridge-----  
,,So. How's she is like?" Asked Eliza. She was speaking with Knock Out and Breakdown trough the computer.

,,She is nice and young. Both physicaly and mentaly." Answered Knock Out. Eliza hummed. ,,So. She's just like her mother or father?"

,,She's more like Laura than Optimus. I can't find any resemblance to the Prime." Answered Breakdown.

Soundwave was listening the whole conversation. ,,How is that possible? Why is every techno-organic girl similar to theyr mothers?" This question was floating trough Soundwave's mind quite a long time.


	6. The Dragon's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nemesis land on The Dragon's World and the Empress welcome them.

Angel was laying on the berth and Megatron was laying on her belly. She was rubbing his head gently and she was carefuly taking off her bandages.

He fell asleep two hours ago. Angel coudln't lie. He looked cute when he was sleeping and even relaxed.

Angel rised her right leg and brought it closer to her. She starts taking it off but clawed servo servo stopped her.

She jolted a littla and looked at Megatron whom was wide awake. ,,Let me help you." His voice was soft. It wasn't the usuall deep baritone voice.

He held it in his servo and with his second he starts taking it off. Angel was watching him and coudln't help but blush.

Megatron throwed the bandage away and gently layed her leg back on the berth. He rose from Angel's belly and turned around to face her.

He looked at her and her blushing face. He chuckled and looked into her unique eyes.

He reached his servo towards her and gently rubbed her cheek. ,,You look like your mother Laura." ,,I get that a lot." Said Angel.

Megatron smiled and wanted to say something but the doors to med. bay slid open and revealed Starscream. ,,My lord, we-" He froze when he saw Megatron and Angel.

,,A-Apologies-" ,,Out!" Yelled Megatron and was standing up. Starscream gasped and runned out of the med. bay.

Megatron was looking after him and then he sighed. Angel noticed that something was wrong and she sits up.

,,What's wrong?" She asked gently. Megatron shook his head. ,,Nothing." He walked out of the med. bay and Angel was looking after him.

\----Outside----  
,,Coudln't you just comm. me?" Barked Megatron and Starscream ducked a little. ,,A-Apologies..my lord but we recieved a message from the Empress, that we can land."

Megatron nodded in understatement. ,,I see. I guess they need me on the bridge." He starts walking towards the bridge and Starscream was following him.

,,May I ask?" Starscream said. ,,Speak." Megatron didn't have nerves. ,,How is that organic with her healt?" Asked Starscream. 

Something snapped inside of Megatron and his anger grew into drastic percents. ,,Her name is Emyly and you are going to call her by her name! And her healt is none of your concers!"

Starscream covered and trembled. So much fear never flew from his lord. It was scary and suspicious, truth to be told.

Megatron continued walking but Starscream remained where he was. He made sure that Megatron was gone and he straightened himself.

He turned towards the med. bay and smiled wickedly. ,,Hmm. Your master is showing a lot of concer for you, my dear. And I make sure you are going to help me to reach my throne."

\----The bridge----  
,,Soundwave. Prepare for landing." Said Megatron and he turned back to the console. His arms were alongside his frame.

Soundwave starts typing something into the console and the Nemesis was slowly but surely going down.

Megatron looked around but he coudln't see Starscream. He grew suspicious and he looked at Breakdown.

,,Breakdown, please, look after Emyly." He said to him. Breakdown nodded and wanted to leave but he stopped and leaned over to Knock Out.

,,Did he just say please?" He whispered. ,,I wanted to ask you the same thing." Knock Out whispered back.

Bteakdown straightened himself and starts walking towards the med. bay. He wondered why Megatron asked to look after Emyly. But maybe he knew. Starscream wasn't on the bridge.

\----Med. bay----  
When Breakdown walked in front of the med. bay doors he stopped because he heard voices. He layed his audio receptor on the doors.

,,Now. You are going to help me." It sounded like Starscream. ,,I can't walk and that mean I can't help you. Even if I could I won't." Answered Emyly and she sounded annoyed.

Breakdown straightened himself and walked in. ,,Is something wrong?" He asked. Starscream and Angel looked at him. ,,No. Starscream just wanted to leave." Said Angel unamazed.

Starscream shot her a glare but decided not to mock Breakdown. He leaft rather quickly. When the doors slid shut Breakdown looked at her.

,,What happened?" Angel smiled at him. ,,Nothing. Nothing happened." Breakdown nodded and pulled from his sub spance a pille of new clothes.

,,Here. You are going to need it." He handed it over to her and Angel nodded. Thank you. It was a black armor. It has a permabyle underlay and hands, chest, stomach, crotch and legs were armored.

\----The Dragon's World----  
The Nemesis landed and the ramp opened but Megatron didn't go. He waited for Emyly and Breakdown.

When he heard stomping and shaky steps he looked over his shoulder. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Emyly in the warrior outfit.

She looked like a true warrior. That outfit made her slimer than she alredy was and it would perfectly protect her.

,,I can see you need help." He said and lifted Angel bridal style. Breakdown with Knock Out smiled at that and Angel blushed.

\----The castle----  
When they entered the castle the Dragons in theyr Cybertronian form greeted them and were leading them into the throne room.

They came to a large white ornamented doors and the guards opened them. They stepped into the throne room and Angel's eyes widened.

On the throne, there was the Empress, with long dark brown almost black hairs, green eyes, her skin almost pale and the white dress was beautiful on her.

Megatron shook slightly with Angel. She snapped out of her trance. ,,I-It's a pleasure to meet you Empress." She bowed her head.

Elize smiled warmly and rose from her throne. She walked to Angel and pushed few of her hairs out of her face. ,,Pleasure is on my side too. My name is Eliza Hatson and-"

Eliza was cut off because red and Cybertronian walked in and knelt on one knee. ,,My Empress, we-" He looked up and froze when he saw newcomers.

,,Oh. Hello, father." He bowed his head. ,,Hello, son." Megatron smiled at his son. ,,Please. Meet my brother Rhea." Said Eliza in a gentle voice.

Angel bowed her head. ,,It's a pleasure to meet you Rhea." He hummed and stood up. ,,I think I overheard your name." Angel frowned. ,,Because I didn't tell you. My name is Emyly Angel Vatson."

Rhea continued to watch but didn't do a thing. Eliza smiled warmly. ,,What a beautiful name. Come. I need you to show something."

Megatron placed Angel on the ground and she tryed to hain balance. Eliza supported her anf they starts walking out of the throne room and into Eliza's room.

,,Son, I need a talk with you." Megatron walked to his son and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and they walked out of the throne room.

,,Why are you so rude?" Asked Megatron. They were out of earshot. ,,I hate her." Said Rhea and crossed his arms over his chest.

That suprised Megatron. Yes, his son was more after him than his mother but he wasn't hostile. ,,You just met her. How could you hate her?"

Rhea looked at his father. ,,She is weird. Her eyes are weird and I hate her." Megatron frowned at that. ,,That's enough. You can tell me you hate her after you get to know her better. But not now."

Rhea scoffed and stomped out of the throne room. Megatron watched after him and then he sighed. His son was making him more troubles than his own troops.

\---The Nemesis----  
Soundwave was putting stuff into the boxes they are going to need. He even brought Emyly's bags and the outfits from the wardrobe.

He noticed a white and yellow outfit throwed in the corner. He walked to it and picked it up. He froze, when he saw Emyly's blood on it.

He hugged it and fell to his knees. He remembered the attack of Lava. He remembered everything.

He should've act sooner. He should've run to Emyly's guide when she needed him most. But he didn't.

He rather obeyed his master's order. His loyalty is going to pit him into grave and he could take Emyly with him.

\----The cells---  
Lava was dead. They could sense it. One young forest dragon was walking around his cell in anxiety.

In the third cell, there was an old water dragon. He has a scarred body and wings. He was laying on his stomach and his head was laying on his paws.

,,Kora! We should do something! We can't wait for an execution!" The forest dragon spoke trough telepathy.

Kora inhaled air and then he blowed it out heavily. He was tired and old. This young dragon wasn't making it any easyer.

,,Calm down, Leafy. They won't execute us right away but they will put is trough interrogation. The Empress isn't like that." Said Kora trough telepathy.

Leaf stopped walking. ,,You think? What if they are going to kill us like Lava?" Kora hissed at those words and Leafy flinched.

,,Lava was a fool who wanted nothing more than revenge and waterfalls of blood. Killing was his living and killing was keeping him alive." Kore shifted and curled.

,,He was foolish enough to attack her. He ignored the strong bond that the Emperor has towards that young girl." Kora opened his eyes and from his one scarred and blind eye tears starts falling down.

,,Even you could sense the bond. The Emperor woudln't allow this if he was there in time. And I could sense a pressence of the Empress." Kora looked into the wall with his healthy eye.

Leafy sits down. ,,You are right. Wait. Eliza's pressence?" He asked. Kora chuckled at that. ,,You are too young to know her."

\---Autobot's base---  
Optimus was cleaning his quarters. He needed to throw ou an useles junk. He was putting it into large boxes.

When he took another junk from his shelf, a small box fell down on his berth. Optimus puts the junk into the box and took the mall box.

,,Hmm. Strange. I don't remember I put it there." He sits on the berth and opened it. He gasped at what he found.

There were pictures of Laura and him. He was taking every single picture into his servo and was looking at it for a while.

He then sets it aside and he was doing this with every picture and he came to the bottom. There were only two pictures.

One was black and white. He took it into his servo and looked at it. It was a picture of an embryo in a third week.

He asked one of his Autobots to bring this to him from Laura. Of course, she didn't knew about that.

And the second picture was... Angel. He sets the picture aside and took the picture of Angel. She was there with Laura.

She was probably seven years old and was playing with her mother and with toys. She was smiling happily.

Optimus choked on a sob a pressed the picture to his spark. ,,My little angel. Please forgive me."


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron tells the truth about his relatation to Laura.

,,Here. Try this." Eliza pulled out a skirt and handed it to Angel. She took it took off her trousers.

They fell to the ground right between the two piles of clothes. One was small and it was the clothes Angel wanted. The second one was bigger because it was the clothes that Angel didn't want.

She pulled on the skirt and slowly stands up. It was light blue with glitter dark blue flowers with red glitter middle in it.

,,It's beautiful." Said Angel and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked at Eliza and smiled. ,,It's really beautiful."

Eliza's green eyes lit up and they smiled at each other. ,,I'm glad you like it." Angel took it off and throwed it on the smile pile.

Eliza looked into the wardrobe. ,,Just few more pieces and I'll leave you be." Angel sits on the bed next to Eliza. ,,It's okay. I enjoy your pressence."

Eliza looked at Angel. ,,I enjoy it too." She stood up and pulled out a purple shirt with black tatto like dragon. ,,Here."

She handed it over to Angel and she took it. ,,Won't you miss it?" Angel asked. ,,Hmm? Oh, no. I have still plenty over there." She pointed at a white door.

,,That's your wardrobe? It must be huge!" Angel said in awe. Elize chuckled. ,,Yes. It is pretty huge. And that is the reason why am I getting rid of some of the clothes."

She sits back on the bed and handed the shirt over to Angel. She took but didn't pull it on yet. ,,May I ask?" Angel was looking at the shirt.

,,Ask any question." Eliza smiled warmly. ,,It's about your brother..." Angel was unsure if she should continue.

,,Continue." Said Eliza. ,,Well..." Angel was carefuly choosing her words. ,,He seems hostile... at some pont."

Eliza blinked and starts thinking. ,,I do not blame you if you are seeing him like this. He started to be hostile... after our father met your mother."

,,Whoa, whoa. What do you mean ,met my mother'?" Angel looked at Eliza. Eliza was a little bit shocked and her face showed it.

,,He didn't tell you?" Asked Eliza. ,,Tell what?" Angel was confused. Eliza starts thinking if she should tell her but the knock on the door decided it for her.

,,Empress? Your father requests your pressence." It was a high ranked maiden. Eliza sighed. ,,I am guessing it has to wait." She got up and waited for Angel to fully dress up.

\----Rhea's quarters----  
Rhea entered his own quarters and slomped onto his berth. He rolled on his back and rubbed his optics.

To be a Dragon Elite Guard captain is a really exhausting. He didn't understand how his sister can stay fresh when she's ruleing the whole Dragon's World.

He looked at his hand. It was black with pointy digits and his arm was red with hints of purple. He was a lot after his father than his mother and he was sometimes glad for that.

He was slowly closing his red optics. He needed rest after his long shift. He rolled onto his side and curled a little bit. This was the most comfortable position for him.

\--------  
Somone silently entered his quarters and walked over to his berth. That person climbed on it and hugged Rhea from behind.

Rhea onlined his optics and groaned. ,,Hmm?" He looked at the person and his optics widened when he saw Angel.

,,Angel? What are you-" He was cut off when Angel put a finger on his mouth. ,,Shhhh. Don't talk."

She got of the berth and walked in front of it. ,,How do I look?" She asked. Rhea looked her over. She has a white silk undergarment on her.

,,You look... beautiful." Rhea rolled onto his back and Angel climbed on the berth. She sits on his hips and was playing with her hairs.

,,Do you like it?" She asked in a teasing tone. Rhea sits and he looked into her eyes. ,,What if I do?" Angel smiled at him. ,,That's what I wanted to hear."

Rhea leaned down and kissed her. Angel returned the kiss and they wer tracing theyr servos and hands over theyr frames and bodies.

Rhea layed back down and rolled so Angel was under him. They were still kissing but Rhea moved his servos down to Angel's legs and he crossed them behind his back.

He starts gently rubbing her thights and Angel pushed few hairs out of her way. Rhea moved to the neck and she made a delicate sound.

\-------  
Rhea shot into a sitting position and coolant was dripping from his face. He rubbed his optics with his servo and he sighed.

Why is he dreaming about her like that? Why? He should be hating her. She and her mother were the cause theyr father didn't visit them in a long while.

\-----Throne room----  
,,You look like a true warrior." Said Eliza. Angel looked at her warrior outfit. It was black with some silver protecting armors. ,,Do you thinks so?"

Eliza nodded. ,,Is this outfit from this planet?" Angel pointed at her outfit. Eliza looked at her. ,,Yes. Yes it is. It is mixed with Cybertronian culture."

Angel nodded and they looked at the doors because they heard heavy pedesteps. Two guards opened the doors and Megatron stepped in.

The guards closed the doors behind him and Eliza with Angel stands up. They bowed theyr heads in greetings.

,,Eliza. Can I talk to you in person?" Asked Megatron his daughter. Eliza nodded and they walked out of the ear shot.

Megatron opened his mouth to speak but Eliza was faster. ,,Why did not you tell her?" Megatron closed his mouth abd starts thinking.

,,I don't want to hurt her." He said after a while of silence. ,,Well, you are going to hurt her if you do not tell her." Said Eliza and she looked over her shoulder at Angel.

Megatron sighed. ,,You're right. She would find out sooner or later." Eliza smiled. ,,That is right. Now go and tell her."

Megatron sighed again and he walked over to Angel. She smiled at him and now he regreted his decision. ,,Angel... there's something I need to tell you."

,,Yes?" Her voice was normal and without trace of suspicion. ,,When I met your mother... I thought I met a perfect woman." He said with a hint of smile and Angel chuckled at that.

,,But there was a catch..." Megatron's smile dissapiered. ,,She was in love with somone else." ,,My father." Said Angel and her smile also dissapiered.

,,I kidnapped her one time to find the location of your fathers base. She wasn't willing to talk..." Angel waited for what Megatron could say. ,,But she was willing to listen."

Angel was suprised. She wasn't expecting Megatron to say that. ,,I told her my story and it looks like it broke the ice between us."

,,So?" Angel knew it was more to this story than she thought. ,,But she still loved your father. We were friends with your mother but I wanted her to love me." Megatron sounded sad.

,,What happen next?" Asked Angel. But she didn't know where it will lead. ,,So we met up with your father. We had a competition over your mother. The winner will have her. I lost." Said Megatron and he bowed his head.

Angel clenched her fists. Anger rose in her to dangerous levels. ,,What do you have my mother for?!" She yelled and everyone who was in the throne room jolted.

,,Do ypu think she's some stupid prize for you?! No! She's a person! A loving person!" Angel pushed into Megatron's chest. ,,And you don't have any rights to take her like some throphy! Nor even me!"

She starts running dowards the doors and the guards quickly opened them. They were watching after her and they looked at Megatron.

He sighed and buried his face into his servo. ,,Angel! Wait!" Eliza starts running after her but it wasn't easy in her long dress.

\-------  
Angel was running trpugh the halls of the castle and she wanted out. She coudln't belive it! Both of them were the same! He and her father! They were no different.

The guards opened the main doors for her and she immediately runned out. They were also looking after her and they exchanged confused looks.

She runned trough the city and right into the forest. She also runned past Nemesis and Soundwave, whom was carrying boxes, noticed her. 

He puts down the boxes and motioned for the drones to finish the work. He jumped down from the deck and runned after Angel.

\---------  
After a while of running Angel stopped. She was breathing heavily but continued walking. She always looked over her shoulder if somone is following her.

She was admiring the flora and fauna. Flowers were with different colors, shapes and heights. The trees were few kilometers tall.

The bigger part of the fauna were butterflyes. They were small, medium, big, even big as her hand. They were very colorful. Not like on Earth. One has a color sheme of a rainbow and when he was flying it created a tail behind the butterfly.

Angel coudln't belive this world still existed. It was like dream. The flora... and the fauna! ,,Beautiful, isn't it?" Emily suddenly spoke.

,,Yes. Yes it is." Said Angel. ,,Such a beautiful planet. I can't still belive that Cybertron wanted to destroy it." ,,Cybertron wanted to rule us. So.. yeah. It might get destryed sooner or later. But we stood our ground." Said Emily and she sounded like she's smiling.

As Angel was walking she didn't register purple optics watching. ,,Well, well. What do we got here?" Airachnid jumped down from the tree and starts following Angel.

\-----The Nemesis---  
Drones and Dragon guards were leading Leafy and Kora out of the ship. They have chains around theyr necks. Kora also has a golden armor on his legs near his paws.

,,Kora. Can you hear me?" Emily spoke. Kora stopped and he looked into the forest. When Leafy noticed that Kora isn't going he stopped too.

,,Empress?" Kora spoke trough telepathy. ,,Kora, what is it?" Asked Leafy trough telepathy. ,,Shush." Said Kora to Leafy.

,,How long is it been, Kora?" Emily asked. ,,Too long, my Empress." Kora bowed slightly. The guards pulled at the chains but none of the Dragons budge.

,,I have a task for you. Angel is in danger and I need you to protect her. I don't want anything happen to her." Emily sounded desperate.

,,I understand." Said Kora and he growled. He swinged with his powerful tail and drones and guards flew from the deck.

He stood on his back legs and raised the guards that wete holding him. He managed to rip the chains and the chan on his neck.

When he was free he spread his wings and flew up. Leafy starts battling too. He was bitting them and scratching them. He was a lot smaller than his mentor Kora but he was faster than him.

He ripped of the chains, spread his wings and flew up. They flew into the forest and when they were in they starts running trough it.

,,Where are we running?" Asked Leafy when he catched up with Kora. ,,The Empress was speaking to me. She wants me to protect somone."

Kore looked at Leafy with his healthy eye. ,,I didn't ask you to come too." ,,Hey! You are my mentor and I won't leave your side." Said Leafy.

,,Wait. The dead Empress?" Asked Leafy. ,,Yes. The dead Empress. I belive that her soul came with that girl." Answered Kora.

Leafy hummed. ,,She must be special then." ,,More special than she thinks." Said Kora and he focused on the path.


	8. Cavens, Spiders and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel enter cavens with Airachnid but things take quite drastic turn.

Kora was sniffing the ground to find Angel's scent. But he was without a trace. Leafy was sniffing a short distance next to him.

,,Did you found something, Kora?" Leafy rised his head and looked at Kora. Kora rised his head too and hummed. ,,No. In fact I can't even smell the smallest scent."

Kora took few steps and pushed aside few sticks and leafs on the ground. A foot step revealed. ,,My dear Leafy. You still have much to learn."

Leafy walked next to his teacher and looked on the foot step. ,,How did you know?" Asked Leafy. Kora chuckled and looked at Leafy with his healthy eye.

,,The leafs and sticks were cracked and torn apart by a running person. You know, maybe I'm old but I know few thinghs." Answered Kora.

Leafy nodded and Kora took a few steps. ,,Follow me. I know in which direction she was running." Said Kora and he starts running with Leafy close behind him.

\----Another part of the forest----  
Soundwave stopped running and he looked around the forest. He coudln't see a trace of Angel.

He unattached Laserbeak from his chest and he send him in a different direction then he was going.

He clenched his fists. He should've send Laserbeak after her to at least slow her down or stop her. He shoudln't have waited.

He should have act sooner. But he was too focused on his work. He was too blind towards his own feelings.

If something happen to Emyly he will never forgive himself. Laserbeak came back with alarming speed and when he attached himself on Soundwave's chest he showed a picture of two dragons that they were transporting in cells.

\----Another part of the forest-----  
Angel was walking slowly but with a long steps. She didn't knew where she was going but she wanted to get as far as possible.

She heard a waterfall and she sighed. She turned to her left and was following the sound of water. She needed to relax and think some things over.

Her eyes widened when she saw a waterfal with beautiful nature around it. There was many butterflies and she was sure that she saw a bunny.

She come to it and she sits on the edge with her legs crossed. She looked into the water and smiled at the number of the large and colorful fishs.

One peeked out of the water and was looking at Angel. She slowly extended her hand towards the fish and she petted its head.

,,Hello." A silver face with purple optics apeated before Angel and she gasped and crawled back a little and scarring away the fish with that.

,,Oh, apologies. Did I scare you?" That femme looked concerned. Angel noticed that she looked like a spider.

,,A little." Said Angel softly. The femme smiled. ,,My name is Elita One. But now I'm using my new name. Airachnid."

Airachnid walked back on her spider legs and Angel looked at her just in time to see her transform into her normal mode.

,,Interresting. Is there more like you somewhere?" Angel stood up and dusted herself. Airachnid shook her helm. ,,No. I'm the only one."

,,That's sad." Said Angel and then releazation hit her. ,,Wait. How could you have two names? You said that you are Elita One. How?"

Airachnid saddened. ,,I have a story to it." She turned around. ,,But I have something I want to show you. I'll tell you the story along the way."

She starts walking and Angel close behind her. ,,I must say your... how cane you say style?" Angel asked. ,,Frame type." Answered Airachnid.

Angel nodded. ,,Thanks. Your frame type is amazing. Those curves and everything. You look like a real woman."

Airachnid blushed. ,,Uh. Thank you. You are a really nice person." Angel smiled. ,,Thanks." And then they continued to walk in silence.

\----Ten minutes later----  
,,She has been here. I can smell her." Kora sniffed the air and looked around. ,,Where is she now?" Asked Leafy.

,,She was not alone. Someone was with her. And she walked with that person. Cybertronian to be exact." Said Kora and he sniffed the ground.

,,Can you tell who it was?" Asked Leafy and he starts looking around for any signs of Angel. ,,The only thing I can tell that it was Cybertronian femme. This way." Both of them starts running.

\----Another part of the forest----  
They camo to a large caven leading into some dark place. ,,Whoa." Said Angel in amazement. Airachnid smiled. ,,I knew you would like it."

She turned her lights on and they stepped inside. ,,I didn't knew it was here." Said Angel. Airachnid laughed softly. ,,The nature of The Dragon's World is pretty much untouched."

,,And what about the city?" Angel asked and she must slightly duck because she was too tall. ,,It was here as far as time remembers." Answered Airachnid.

\----Outside----  
Soundwave stopped in front of the entrance into the caven. He looked inside but he coudln't see a thing.

His heat signatures showed two forms inside. He turned on his lights and he stepped inside.

\----Inside----  
,,Will you tell me your story?" Asked Angel. She must be bented over to acces her walk in the caven. Even Airachnis must duck.

,,Ok. Maybe if I tell you I might feel better." Said Airachnid softly. Angel starts worrying if she made mistake with that. 

,,As you know, my name was originaly Elita One. I was pink and white femme.."

\----Cybertron-During the war----  
Optimus was in the control room and was looking at a map that they recieved from Decepticons.

Pink and white femme crept to upons from behind and she covered his optics when she was close enough.

Optimus placed his big servos on the smaller servos and he smiled. ,,Elita." Elita giggled and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

,,How's my bondmate doing?" Asked Elita. ,,Pretty good. I'm looking at a map we recieved from Devepticons. I need somone to investigate it."

He turned his head on Elita and he smiled and she returned the smile. Arcee walked in and both Optimus and Elita looked at her.

,,Hey, Arcee!" Elita greeted her with a smile. ,,Hey." Arcee said without emotion. ,,I need somone to go with Elita and investigate this map. Will you go?" Asked Optimus.

,,Sure." Said Arcee and she scratched her head. Elita clapped. ,,Great. Let's go partner." Elita walked out of the room and when nobot was looking Arcee rolled her optics.

\----Present day-Cavens----  
,,Optimus was your bondmate? Like a husband?" Asked Angel. ,,Yes." Answered Airachnid and both of them straightened because they came into an open space.

,,Can we please sit? I need to sit to this part." Said Airachnid and she sounded sad. ,,Sure." Said Angel.

They came to a wall and they sits near it with theyr backs pressed to it. ,,So me and Arcee went to investigate that map. And it was deep underground..."

\----Cybertron-During the war----  
Elita and Arcee were walking cautiously in the tunnels near each other with theyr blasters ready.

,,What do you think, partner?" Asked Elita. Arcee rolled her optics. ,,It looks like an abandoned mine."

Elita hummed. ,,Maybe Decepticon's wete using it as a transport tunnels for armies and Energon." Said Elita and with her servo she stopped Arcee from further walking.

Elita starts walking forward and she leaned to a wall with her back and she must move with her doorwings to acces it.

She looked around the corner for any danger and she didn't noticed how is Arcee pointing a blaster at her.

,,All clear." Said Elita and she turned her helm back at Arcoo who pinted her blaster up so Elita didn't saw it.

They continued in theyr walking and they heard some strange noises. They pressed theyr backs against each other and wete ponting theyr blasters in front of them.

,,What was that?" Asked Arcee. ,,Pure honest. I don't know." Answered Elita and suddenly a giant spider landed in front of her.

Elita shot it between its eyes and Arcee starts shooting at the spiders that were climbing down the walls. ,,What are those things?" Asked Elita. ,,I don't know!" Answered Arcee.

Elita starts shooting at the spiders that were on the ceiling. They were falling down dead and the ceiling collapsed under the fire.

,,Quickly! We must climb up there! It might collaps any minute!" Yelled Elita. And she was right. The tunnels were collapsing.

She helped Arcee to vlimb on the wall and when she was in the half way Elita starts climbing too. The spiders were climbing behind her but they always slipped and fell down.

When Arcee was up she looked at Elita. She was almost there when the walls starts crumble under her digits and pedes.

,,Arcee! Please, help me!" Elita begged Arcee and she was diggind her digits into the wall. Arcee knelt down on one knee.

,,You know what? I won't help you." Said Arcee with an evil smirk. Elita's optics widened. ,,You stole Optimus from me. Now, I'm taking back what is mine."

Arcee stands up and she kicked Elita. She starts falling and she was screaming when she fell between the spiders and the ceiling and walls collapsed.

\----Cavens-present day---  
Airachnid was trembling and Angel was schocked and at the same time angry. That Arcee must be without heart.

,,Me and the spiders survived but it wasn't without a cost. I was fighting against them but some of them bit me and theyr poison changed me into this." Aitachnid extended her arms and inxpected them.

She brought her knees closer to her. ,,They made me theyr queen. It took two days for Decepticons to find me. Megatron took me in and that's where I met my partner and best friend Flamewar."

Airachnid smiled at recalling her frien and it made Angel smile too. ,,Flamewar was a nice femme both fyzicaly and phisicaly. She was the only one who understanded me. We went on a lot of missions together."

Airachnid's smile fell and Angel's too. ,,But one day... I witnessed her death right in front of my optics. It was Arcee who killed her."

Angel clenched her fists. She didn't even met Arcee and she alredy hated her. ,,Arcee ruined my life but I took revenge. I killed her partner." Said Airachnid.

Angel relaxed a little bit. ,,That bitch deserved that. Wait. What about Optimus?" She asked. Airachnid chuckled. ,,Arcee told him that she tryed to save me with all her strenght and guess what? He trusted her. Thanks to her, in one week he forget he even has a bondmate."

They heard a strange noises and both of them jumped on theyr feet. They got into a battle stance and that noise sounded again.

,,No. It can't be." Airachnid breathed out. ,,Are spiders the same on every planet?" Asked Angel. Airachnid shook her helm. ,,No. On every planet there are different spiecies of spiders. Here are a lot more bigger, faster and poisonous than on Cybertron."

The spiders starts climbing down the walls, ceiling and they even came from underground. ,,Shit." Angel cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. To the other stories. I don't feel like writting smut lately so I will mainly focus on stories without smut.


	9. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel forgive Megatron.

,,Dad, why?" Eliza wasn't angry just sad. She was pacing back and forth in the conference room and Megatron was sitting on one of the chairs witth his head bowed.

,,I.... I was afraid..." Said Megatron lowly. He was still remembering how Emyly was yelling at him and how she runned out of the castle.

,,Afraid of what, dad? That she would yell at you? Which she did. Punch you? Kick you?" Eliza stopped pacing and she placed her hands on her hips.

,,No... that she would hate me... and her mother too..." Negatron said lowly. Eliza's expression softened and she relaxed.

She walked over to Megatron and she sits on his lap. She carresed his cheek and kissed his forehelm.

,,Did Laura ever hated you?" Eliza asked softly. Megatron shook his head. ,,No. No, she never did. We were still talking after I lost to Optimus."

Eliza smiled. ,,See? She was still talking to you. Because she knew where to find support and friends if I say it like that."

Megatron smiled softly. ,,Yes. When Emyly was born, sometimes Laura had a really hard times to go to work and take care of her daughter. She sometimes called me to look after Emyly while she was in work."

Megatron laughed softly. ,,I can still remember how I was holding her in my arms." Eliza smiled and she stands up. ,,Alright. I recieved a message from Soundwave. They are in the cavens. Let's go find them."

\----Cavens----  
Airachnid and Angel got closer to each other and were preparing for any attack. The spiders were quickly closing in.

,,We need to fight." Said Angel. ,,Yes, we need. But there is too much of them. Do you think that we make it out alive?" Asked Airachnid.

,,I don't know. We don't have any other option than fight." Said Angel and she kicked away the first spider that jumped on her. It crashed into the wall dead.

Airachnid starts shooting at the spiders with her blasters from her servos. She has a good aim because she hit every spider between the eyes.

They were falling on the ground dead but it looks like that with every spiders that was dead new was born.

,,There is so many of them! How is that possible?!" Angel hit another spider into the head with her elbow and then with her knee. It flew away with a screech.

,,The planet has really great resources for any living being to live here." Said Airachnid and she used her web to pin two spiders to the ceiling.

Angel was kicking and punching the spiders but it looked like they were still a growing number of them.

Angel didn't noticed one spider and he jumped on her. They flew backwards and Angel landed on her back with a grunt. 

,,No!" Airachnid yelled and wanted to help her but she was in her own troubles too. The spiders were encircling her.

The spider was preparing to bite Angel and she was preparing for the worst then red blasts hit the spider and he fell to the side dead.

,,Laserbeak?" Airachnid said lowly when he shot the spiders around Airachnid and he flew past them with chirping.

Angel stood up and Soundwave runned to her and helped her up. ,,I'm okay." She said lowly and fully stands up.

Soundwave extended his tentacles and electrocuted two spiders. Angel jumped and she kicked two spiders.

It was like never ending battle. More and more spiders were apearing and they could feel how quickly theyr strenght is dissapiering.

Angel sometimes saw Soundwave fight. He looked like he's dancing. He was swift and light so like his movements.

Airachnid was also swift and light just like her movements. Her spider legs were helping her to dodge attacks from the spiders.

\----2 hours later----  
All of them were panting hard. Theyr backs were pressed to each other and they coudln't even rise theyr arms in a deffend gesture.

The spiders formed a circle around them and they were waiting for something. They were making strange noises and were slowly blinking.

Angel's clothes was slightly ripped on some places that weren't under armor and it was soaked in spiders blood.

Airachnid's frame was covered in blood and it was cracked on some places. Her own Energon was mixing with the blood.

Soundwave's visor was cracked and purple cat like optic revealed. His frame was also covered in blood and his own Energon was mixing with the blood.

One spider wanted to jump at Angel but a green dragon tackled the spider to the ground and bit his head off.

,,Friendly?" Asked Angel. ,,Never seen him before." Said Airachnid. Soundwave was just looking at him.

The spiders focused on the green dragon and they were attacking him. The small dragon was fighting bravely and his movements were fast.

A deep roar sounded trough the caven and big blue dragon coveted in scarrs jumped between the spiders.

His attacks were heavy and strong just like his body. He was defending himself with the gold armor on his legs and paws.

He growled and then he breathed hot water on the spiders and they backed away with a screech. In fact all of the spiders were backing away.

The big blue dragon looked at Angel and she nearly collapsed but the green dragon supported her with his head.

He was looking at her with friendly eyes and it looked like he smiled. ,,Angel, can you hear me?" She looked at the blue dragon.

,,My name is Kora. I'm speaking to you trough telepathy. The Empress send us to protect you." Said Kora trough telepathy.

,,And my name is Leafy. I'm his student." Angel looked at Leafy and smiled at him. ,,Thank you."

,,Emyly!" They looked at Eliza whom was running towards Angel and Megatron behind her. She hugged her. ,,Thanks to my mother. You are alive."

Megatron patted Soundwave's shoulder. ,,You did great." Soundwave only nodded. ,,Hello, Airachnid." Airachnid bowed her head in greeting.

Angel straightened herself and she rubbed Leafy's head. ,,Let us return?" She looked at Eliza. She nodded. ,,Yes. But you will walk in the back with Megatron. And for you." She pointed at Kora and Leafy. ,,You ate free of all charges."

They were walking out of the cavens and Angel with Megatron in the back. They were silent. Angel because she didn't want to talk to Megatron and he because he didn't know how to aproach her.

But something happened. The ground cracked under them and Megatron with Angel fell trough. They were screaming and everyone looked trough the hole. 

,,Dad! Emyly!" Eliza called after them. ,,My Empress. I know these cavens very well. Follow me." Said Kora and they starts running.

\----------  
They fell deep into a cave and into water. Megatron was half in the water and half on the ground.

Angel fell fully into the water and she opened her eyes as she was floating up. Megatron opened his optics when he heard Emyly coughing.

He walked over to her and he hugged her gently. He starts rubbing her back. ,,I'm so sorry. That I didn't tell the truth sooner."

Angel stopped coughing and she leaned into Megatron's chest. ,,I never stopped loving your mother. And I... love you... Emyly." He kissed her hairs and embranced her more.

\----The castle----  
Angel was fully covered in warm blankets and sheets. She was sleeping on her side peacefuly.

Megatron was sitting on the edge of the bed and was sipping warm Energon to warm his sistems. The water was extremely cold. But they found them just in time.

He looke at Emyly and set his cube on the night stand. He layed next to her and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled into him in her sleep.

He smiled at that and memories starts floating back. How she was little, how he was holding her in his arms, feeding her and playing with her. He closed his optics and drifted into recharge.

\--------  
Rhea was watching trough the crack in the doors. He didn't underszand why but he was jealous of his father abd his conection to Emyly.

Why was he acting like this? He did not understand.

\----Laura's house----  
A phone rang. Laura looked at her phone and she recognized that number. Optimus Prime.

She answered it. ,,Laura?" His gentle voice sounded. ,,What do you want?" She asked in a harsh tone.

,,I want to apologize and make it up to you." Optimus sounded like he mean it. ,,Yeah?" Said Laura. ,,Yes." Optimus confirmed it.

,,Guess what? You can't call me after thirteen fucking years and want to apologise me? No you can't!" Laura yelled into the phone.

Optimus froze. He was unable tell anything. ,,You know? I moved forward. I have a loving daughter and thanks to her I realized something. Don't judge mechs on theyr faction because I fell in love with a motherfucking leader of the Autobots who took advantage of me and then he ran away!" Laura hanged the phone with that.

She sighed. ,,Now I feel better." She starts making herself a tea.

\----Autobot base----  
Optimus turned off his comunicator and he slumped on his berth. He buried his face into his servo.

He choked on a sob and he clenched his fists. ,,I was such a fool." He whimpered and he delivered a punch into a nearby wall.

Ratchet came running into his quarters. ,,Optimus, what happened?" When he saw his leader he found a pity.

He sits next to Optimus. ,,I was such a fool." Optimus said lowly and he buried his face into Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet cooed and placed his servo at Optimus' head. ,,What happened Optimus?" He asked gently.

,,I left Laura..." Optimus sobbed. ,,Because you wanted to protect her? You alredy told this to us Optimus." Ratchet said softly.

,,No. I left her... because she was pregnant..." Optimus sobbed and he bit on his lower lip. Ratchet's optics widened. ,,Optimus..."

Emily clenched her fists. She revealed her fangs and she gritted them. ,,I always knew that Primes were bastards but this is too much."

She wanted to attack but she stopped herself from going any further. ,,No. I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster."

She was repeating this to herself over and over again. Maybe she was a former Empress of The Dragon's world didn't make her a monster. No. She wasn't a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the other story. The Rogue team. I'll try to post third chapter soon.


	10. Dark Dragon Rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I finally brought myself to do it!

When Megatron woke up he was alone in the bed. He sits and rubbed his optics. He looked around and saw plates on both night stands. Angel alredy ate her breakfast and Megatron took a piece of Energon from his plate.

He got up and looked around. The doors on the balcony were open and he walked to them. He peeked trough and saw Angel leaning against the rail and was looking at the rising sun. She was wearing black buttoned shirt, white jeans with black belt and black sneakers.

He opened the door and walked to her. She looked at him over her shoulder. ,,Good morning." She said. ,,Good morning." He said and was looking at the sun with her. ,,It is a beautiful sight." Said Angel with a smile. ,,Indeed." Said Megatron. ,,Me and my mom always got up earlyer so we could watch it together." Angel strightened and looked at Megatron and he at her.

,,Emyly, I...." He turned to face her fully. ,,About yestarday-" She cut him off with a gesture. ,,Look. What happened happen. Let it be. I forgived you when you came to save me." She smiled at him and Megatron's edges jerked slightly into a smile.

,,Oh, there you are!" Both of them looked at Eliza whom was carrying a rather big box. ,,Good morning to both of you. Feeling better?" Asked Eliza with a smile. Both of them nooded. ,,Yes. Thank you." ,,Will you be staying today or do you need to visit another planets?" Asked Eliza. ,,We neef to visit another planets. So we will only refuel, load some groceries and some things." Said Megatron.

Eliza nodded in understatment. ,,Oh, and before I forgot. This is for you." Eliza handed Angel the box. ,,Thank you." Said Angel. ,,Don't open it here. Open it when you will be alone." Eliza smiled and Angel nodded in understatement.

\---------  
Vehicons and Eradicons were loading groceries and Angel was cuddling with Leafy. She was scratching him behind his ears and on his chin.

Kora, whom was standing along side Eliza and Rhea walked to them. ,,Please. Be careful on your journey. Great danger is hiding among the Space." He said and looked at her with his healthy eye.

Angel blinked but didn't had the time to ask what does that mean because Soundwave tugged her at her shirt and that meant they need to get moving.

They walked into the ship and Angel wad watching them until the ramp closed. Angel sighed and took a first step and stumbled because a strong hedeache made herself known.

Angel clutched her head and tryed to walk into her room. She dropped the box on the ground and sit on a chair.

\----Med. bay----  
Knock Out with Breakdown layed down the boxes with new medical tools. Knock Out straightened and Breakdown walked from behind and hugged him.

Knock Out sighed and leaned into the touch but it didn't last long because Knock Out jolted and freed himself from the hug. ,,What's wrong?" Asked Breakdown. Knock Out looked at his servo. ,,I need to see Emyly."

\-------  
Knock Out with Breakdown walked into her room. They found her sitting on a chair with her forehead in her hand.

,,Emyly?" Angel looked at them. ,,What's wrong?" Asked Knock Out. ,,I've got a strong headache." Said Angel. Breakdown looked at Knock Out. ,,Did it ever happen?" Angel shook her head. 

Then a black mist start swirrling around her and Knock Out fainted. Breakdown tryed to reach out for her but it teleported her somewhere else.

\--------  
Angel landed on her back on a black dirt. She groaned and got on her feet. She looked around and dusted herself. She looked around. Everything was black. Dirt, rocks, mountains, the nestvon the moon... but the stars and moon were glowing silver.

,,Finally I brought you here Autobot scum!" Angel turned and saw a woman. She has a blond hairs, black protector on her forehead and down her chin, black eyes, a little pale skin, black t-shirt that was ripped on the sleeves and end, black finger gloves, black ripped shorts, black thights with holes and black boots with spikes.

,,Who are you?" Asked Angel. The woman jumped down from a cliff and walked to Angel. ,,Finally. After all these years... I can take revenge on him!" The woman clenched her fists. ,,What?" Angel was taking steps back with every step that woman took.

,,My name is Carolline Hatson! I'm the Dark Dragon and sister of the second Empress of The Dragon's World!" Carolline pointed at herself with her fist. Angel was scared. Second Empress must be Emily and she must be really powerful then.

,,Prime's scum! How dare you to be with the Emperor!" Shouted Carolline and Angel blocked her hit in a last second. Carolline was throwing punches and kicks and quickly got the upper hand.

A blood was slowly pouring from Angel's nose, mouth and other places where the spikes touched it. ,,He will pay after HE did to us!" Shouted Carroline and summoned her black scytche. ,,But first. We will make him remember." She laughed darkly and summoned a black mist around her hand and then curled it into a fist. 

\----Nemesis----  
,,Quickly! We must find her!" Shouted Megatron and every troop was running on their place. Then Megatron howled in pain and clutched his head and fell to his knees.

,,What's wrong, My Liege?" Asked Knock Out. ,,I remember! I remember!" Howled Megatron.

\----Carolline's dimension----  
Carolline lowered her hand and Angel tryed to take a deffensive stance but the dimension seemed to be draining her strenght.

Carolline swinged with her scytche and Angel managed to dodge that but the second swing not. It pierced her into her stomach and Angel cryed out and blood gushed from her mouth. Carolline pulled out her scytche and kicked her into the rock wall.

Angel crashed into it with back first and coughed out more blood. She fell on all fours and Carolline walked to her with a smile. ,,I always enjoy when my prey dies slowly with suffering." Carolline clutched her fist and opened it again and oakums of black magic fell from it.

,,Angel...." Angel heard Emily's faint voice trough the Dream bond. ,,Do something." Emily said that when a dark magic started to consume Angel and Emily with her. ,,I...I can't..." Whispered Angel and darkness got to her albows. ,,I can't do anything either." Said Emily. 

,,Angel..." A sad smile spread across her lips and a tear ran down Emily's cheek. ,,Give me a hand." Emily spoke softly and their hand joined trough the Dream bond and the darkness consumed them fully.

Carolline chuckled and turned around. ,,Too easy." She start walking away but stopped because she heard something. She turned around and her eyes widened in horror. Angel stood up and she was surrounded by a white light.

It dissappiered and it revealed her in a new form. Her hairs were tied in a pony tail. Half of her face was covered in a purple mask, her breasts, shoulders and collar bones were covered in purple cloth with black ends. The cloth and panties were joined with black string of clothes that was wound up around her chest, back and belly. The panties were purple with a long purple cloth at the back. She had kunais on a string on her thights and long womans boot's on high heels were also purple.

,,You dissapointed me, sister." Spoke Emily. Carolline was trembling in shock. ,,You dare to attack my fosterling?" Emily took a step closer. Carolline was trembling a little longer, then she shouted and charged at her.

Emily dodged that attack with ease and Carolline's scytche got stuck in the rock wall. Emily did flips back to gain some distance between them.

Carolline got out her scytche and Emily took three kunais between her fingers and throwed them at Carolline. She swinged with her scytche and they flew away. Carolline charged again and Emily took a stance. She rised one hand in front of her, her second hand lowered to her belly and slid one leg forward.

Carolline swinged with her scytche and Emily grabbed it and kicked her into the face. Carolline stumbled backwards but regained her stance. ,,Why are you protecting her!?" Carolline wiped the blood that dribbled from her mouth away. Emily didn't respond. ,,Why are you protecting Autobot scum?! The Prime's brat?! The brat of our enemy?!" Carolline's eyes darkened. Emily frowned. ,,Because.... she's different. She is not like him. She might change everything."

Carolline cryed out and throwed shurikens at Emily. She summoned her bone scytche with dragon head and purple diamond eyes. She swinged with her and the shurikens flew in another direction.

Carolline lowered herself and her hand touched the ground. Dark magic started to be visible from the scytche. Carolline was using her full potential. Emily gripped her scytche with both hands and was preparing for attack.

Carolline shouted and charged at Emily. Their scytches met with a 'clash' and both sides were addeding presure. ,,She is the bridge! And I will be the pillar!" Emily was first who broke it and gave two kicks into Carolline's abdomen. She flew back and landed on her back with a grunt.

,,You fool." Carolline got on her feet. ,,You only get yourself killed." Emily chuckled at that. ,,Did you forgot, alredy? I'm alredy dead."

Emily took another three kunais between her fingers and throwed them at Carolline. She blocked the first two but the third pierced her shoulder. Carolline grabbed the kunai but she made a mistake because Emily saw an opening and dashed at her. Carolline saw her in a last second and then her knee was in her face. Emily swinged with her scytche and brought Carolline down.

Carolline growled and swinged with her scytche at Emily but she managed to dodge that and she kicked her into her abdomen. Carolline coughed out blood and Emily delivered a punch into her face.

Carolline flew a few meters and then rolled on the ground. She groaned and supported herself with her scytche. ,,Stop this madness." Emily walked in front of her. Carolline looked at her with her face full of anger. ,,Tell her ,his' story." Said Emily softly. Carolline tilted her head a little. ,,Tell her Megatron's story." Said Emily and then she vanished.

In front of Carolline was Angel with closed eyes and no damage could be found on her. She start collapsing on the ground but Carolline grabbed her before the fall. ,,She is the bridge. And I will be the pillar." Carolline repeated Emily's words and she looked into the stars. ,,What were you trying to say, sister?"

\----Nemesis-----  
Megatron shot into a sitting position and he was venting heavily. His spark throbbed. He didn't remember how did he got into his berth. He was covered in soft blankets and he vented to calm his system down.

He swinged his pedes on the ground and wanted to got up but he noticed that the blankets were hold by someone. Megatron looked back and his optics widened in shock.

There was Emyly, sleeping peacefuly next to him. He sighed in reliev she was alright. He bent down and kissed her on her cheek.

He pulled the blankets off of him and brought them closer to Emyly. He got up and silently walked out. He didn't noticed that she was holding a Dragon ring with a black diamond in the middle in her left.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you expect in the next chapter? Do you have any Original Character, that you want to apear in some story?  
> Just write into the comments section or shot me a message on Tumblr.  
> After every sungle three kudos I write another chapter.


End file.
